


Not That Kind of Cookie

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookies, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 12 of the flufftober and it's baking cookies. ♡♡
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Not That Kind of Cookie

Evie had had a stressful day at work and was looking forward to coming home. On her lunch break she had talked to Draco and he suggested they take some time off during the holidays and spend it with her family. That had cheered her up some but she really juse wanted to be home with her boyfriend. As she finished her shift and apparated home, she was met with the sound of her smoke alarm blaring and Draco cursing as he was standing on a chair and shaking a towel to get the smoke away.

"Welcome home darl-Oh bloody Hell!" He said angrily before getting the smoke out with his wand and disabling the alarm with his wand as well. Evie covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide a smile. 

"Did you burn something?" She asked with a soft giggle. Draco gave her a half hearted glare.

"I...I called your mum and I got her recipe but I don't know where it went wrong", he said softly turning towards the oven. Draco got rid of the smoke as he opened it and sighed seeing the blackened remains of what would have been snickerdoodle cookies. Evie felt a flutter in her stomach and she smiled. 

"Toss those out. I'll show you the way I like mine", she offered noticing he still had all the ingredients out. She tossed the other batter into the trash noting how hard it was. Draco dumped the remains and he grimaced. 

"I wanted to do something nice for you. Something for you to come home to and it smell like cinnamon and sugar, not", he gestured to the mess, "this", he said. Evie turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

"The thought it was what matters, darling. Come on, we can make some new ones", she promised. Evie got a clean bowl and began making the dough. Once it was the consistency she liked, she had Draco come up behind her while they rolled the dough out together. Draco had his chest pressed against her back, his hands over hers as the dough rolled out. Evie then showed him how to cut the shapes she liked and set them on the greased baking pan. Draco placed them in the oven and then he leaned against the counter. Evie stood between his legs, her hands on his chest. 

"And now we wait", she said happily. Draco smiled and cupped her face, bringing her into a deep kiss while he picked her up by the thighs. He turned them around to place her on the counter forgetting about the flour there and she slid her hands up his shirt while returning the kiss. Her hands carded through his hair while his fingers began undoing her buttons to her gown from work; he slipped his hands between the fabric and ran them down her sides. A soft sound left her lips as brushed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. When she felt teeth graze her she pulled back. 

"No, I'm not explaining this to the others at work again just because you can't stop your biting", she said firmly. Draco sighed and then pressed a firm kiss to her neck. 

"I'll just leave them on your thighs again, then", he said. Evie rolled her eyes and then brought him another heated kiss. Draco's eyes closed as he returned the kiss, pulling her to the edge of the counter, her feet locking behind his lower back as he pulled the clip from her hair gently. Her hair fell down in wavy tresses and he tangled his fingers through it. Evie could feel how excited her boyfriend was when he lifted up and pressed his hips to hers. Just as he was sliding off her work gown, the timer for the oven went off. They broke apart, panting harshly against each other; Evie giggled and slipped out of her gown and opened the oven using the oven mitts to take the pan out. She set the fresh cookies on the counter rack and then turned the oven off. She could feel her boyfriends eyes on her body as she moved around the kitchen. Evie had worn her matching bralette and panties, knowing it drove her boyfriend crazy. Draco came up behind her as she reached for a cookie and he pulled her flush against his chest. 

"I want a cookie too", he drawled, his fingers dipping down to the band of her panties. 

"No, eat a snickerdoodle", she teased. Draco moved her hair to the side, pressing kisses to the back of her neck. 

"I don't want that, I want you", he said. Evie turned to look at him and held her cookie between her lips and leaned towards him. Draco took a bite of the cookie before he went to walk off after smacking her on the butt. Evelyn laughed and followed her boyfriend to their bedroom but not after stealing another cookie. 


End file.
